Legend Gashats
Legend Gashat (レジェンドガシャット) are video game cart-like devices featured in Kamen Rider Mario: Game Start! Fanfiction of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. *Level 1 #Japanese: レッツゲーム! めっちゃゲーム! むっちゃゲーム! ワッチャネーム! アイムア仮面ライダー! #Romaji: Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider! #English: Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider! *Level 1 (Legendary) #Japanese: レッツレジェン! めっちゃレジェン! むっちゃレジェン! ワッチャネーム! アイムアレジェン! #Romaji: Let's Legend! Metcha Legend! Mutcha Legend! What's your name?! I'm a Legend! #English: Let's Legend! Metcha Legend! Mutcha Legend! What's your name?! I'm a Legend! *Level 1 (Legend Rider) #Japanese: レッツライド! めっちゃライド! むっちゃライド! ワッチャライド! アイムアレジェンライダー! #Romaji: Let's Ride! Metcha Ride! Mutcha Ride! What's your Ride?! I'm a Legend Rider! #English: Let's Ride! Metcha Ride! Mutcha Ride! What's your Ride?! I'm a Legend Rider! *Level 1 (Super Sentai) #Japanese: レッツ戦隊! めっちゃ戦隊! むっちゃ戦隊! ワッチャ戦隊! アイムアスーパー戦隊! #Romaji: Let's Sentai! Metcha Sentai! Mutcha Sentai! What's your Sentai?! I'm a Super Sentai! #English: Let's Sentai! Metcha Sentai! Mutcha Sentai! What's your Sentai?! I'm a Super Sentai! *Level 1 (Ultraman) #Japanese: レッツウルトラ! めっちゃウルトラ! むっちゃウルトラ! ワッチャネーム! アイムアウルトラマン! #Romaji: Let's Ultra! Metcha Ultra! Mutcha Ultra! What's your Ultra?! I'm a Ultraman! #English: Let's Ultra! Metcha Ultra! Mutcha Ultra! What's your Ultra?! I'm a Ultraman! *Level 2 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: *Level 3 #Japanese: #Romaji: #English: List Of Legend Gashats Rider form: *Next-Gen: **Twilight Sparkle Gashat **Applejack Gashat **Rainbow Dash Gashat **Rarity Gashat **Fluttershy Gashat **Pinkie Pie Gashat Games forms Legend Rider Games *Legend Rider: **Adventure Guy Kuuga Gashat (Boken Yarō Kuuga Gashat) **Agito of the Sun Gashat (Taiyo no Agito Gashat) **Mirror Labyrinth Ryuki Gashat (Mirror Labyrinth Ryuki Gashat) **Mōshi Mōshi Faiz Gashat (Hello Faiz Gashat) **King of Poker Blade Gashat (King of Poker Blade Gashat) **Taiko Master Hibiki Gashat (Drums Master Hibiki Gashat) **Insect War Kabuto Gashat (Kochū Daisenso Kabuto Gashat) **Time Express Den-O Gashat (Jikū-Tokkyu Den-O Gashat) **DokiDoki Makai Castle Kiva Gashat (DokiDoki Makai-Jō Kiva Gashat) **Barcode Warrior Decade Gashat (Barcode Warrior Decade Gashat) **Detective Double Gashat (Meitantei Double Gashat) → Kamen Rider W **Keisatsu Accel Gashat (Police Accel Gashat) → Kamen Rider Accel **Jungle OOO Gashat (Jungle OOO Gashat) → Kamen Rider OOO **Matsu Shot Birth Gashat (Bubble Shot Birth Gashat) → Kamen Rider Birth **Uchu Fourze Gashat (Space Fourze Gashat) → Kamen Rider Fourze **Kung-Fu Fist Meteor Gashat (Kung-Fu Fist Meteor Gashat) → Kamen Rider Meteor **Magic the Wizard Gashat (Magic the Wizard Gashat) → Kamen Rider Wizard **Mayonnaise of Beast Gashat (Mayonnaise of Beast Gashat) → Kamen Rider Beast *Level 2 #Japanese: ファルコ! カメレオ! バッファ! ドルフィ! マヨネーズご馳走! ビーストキマイラ! #Romaji: Falco! Chameleo! Buffa! Dolphi! Mayonnaise Gochisō! Beast Chimara! #English: Falco! Chameleo! Buffa! Dolphi! Mayonnaise Good Eats! Beast Chimara! *Level 3 #Japanese: エル! アイ! オー! エヌ! ライオン! #Romaji: L! I! O! N! Lion! #English: L! I! O! N! Lion! *The Level 2 and Level 3 sound are remixes of Shakariki Sports Level 3 and Giri Giri Chambara Level 3 theme with altered lyrics to match the Legend Rider it represents. **Touken-Den Gaim Gashat (Sword Legend Gaim Gashat) → Kamen Rider Gaim **BanaKnight Baron Gashat (BanaKnight Baron Gashat) → Kamen Rider Baron **Grape Dance Ryugen Gashat (Grape Dance Ryugen Gashat) → Kamen Rider Ryugen **Tenka no Zangetsu Gashat (Heaven of Zangetsu Gashat) → Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Full Throttle Drive Gashat (Full Throttle Drive Gashat) → Kamen Rider Drive **Signal Mach Gashat (Signal Mach Gashat) → Kamen Rider Mach **Break Body Chaser Gashat (Break Body Chaser Gashat) → Kamen Rider Chaser **Kaigan Ghost Gashat (Kaigan Ghost Gashat) → Kamen Rider Ghost **Kaigan Spectre Gashat (Hand Spectre Gashat) → Kamen Rider Spectre **Stand By Necrom Gashat (Stand By Necrom Gashat) → Kamen Rider Necrom *Oc Rider: **Legend Twin Double-OO Gashat (Legend Twin Double-OO Gashat) **Eiko-Dobutsu Safari Gashat (Glory Animal Safari Gashat) **Pretty Witch Kastelle Gashat (Pretty Witch Kastelle Gashat) **Iceman Orloc Gashat (Iceman Orloc Gashat) **History Magic Sage Gashat (History Magic Sage Gashat) **Ringo-Ken Saven Gashat (Apples Sword Saven Gashat) **Full Blue Kenzaki Gashat (Full Blue Kenzaki Gashat) **Kurokishi Haku Gashat (Black Knight Haku Gashat) **Roadstar Racer Gashat (Roadstar Racer Gashat) **Storming Terra Gashat (Storming Terra Gashat) **Deadly Zonbie Gashat (Deadly Zonbie Gashat) **Mystic Shingan Gashat (Mystic Shingan Gashat) **Future Draw Styler Gashat (Future Draw Styler Gashat) Super Sentai Games *Kaizoku Gokaiger Gashat (Pirate Gokaiger Gashat) *Sokudo Chikara Go-Buster Gashat (Speed Energy Go-Buster Gashat) *Dino Warrior Kyoryuger Gashat (Dino Warrior Kyoryuger Gashat) *Rainbow the ToQger Gashat (Rainbow the ToQger Gashat) *Ninja Steel Ninninger Gashat (Ninja Steel Ninninger Gashat) *Animal Zyuohger Gashat (Dobutsu Zyuohger Gashat) *Uchu Kyuranger Gashat (Space Kyuranger Gashat) Legendary Games *Mario Heroes: **Super Mario Gashat (Super Mario Gashat) **All-Star Luigi Gashat (All-Star Luigi Gashat) **Islanders Yoshi Gashat (Toumin Yoshi Gashat) **Kingdom Peach Gashat (Kingdom Peach Gashat) **Bouken Daisy Gashat (Adventure Daisy Gashat) **Bows Birdo Gashat (Bows Birdo Gashat) **Ginga Toshi Rosalina Gashat (Galaxy Land Rosalina Gashat) **Great Hunter Wario Gashat (Great Hunter Wario Gashat) **Mystery Guy Waluigi Gashat (Shinpi Yarō Waluigi Gashat) **Banana Donkey Kong Gashat (Banana Donkey Kong Gashat) **Monkey Diddy Kong Gashat (Monkey Diddy Kong Gashat) **King of the Koopa Gashat (King of the Koopa Gashat) **Rookie Warrior Koopa Jr. Gashat (Rookie Warrior Koopa Jr. Gashat) **Real World SMG4 Gashat (Real World SMG4 Gashat) **Flare the Galuigi Gashat (Flare the Galuigi Gashat) **Rods Doshi Gashat (Rods Doshi Gashat) *Sonic Heroes: **Speedstar Sonic Gashat (Speedstar Sonic Gashat) **Future Samurai Duke Gashat (Mirai Samurai Duke Gashat) **Flight Tails Gashat (Flight Tails Gashat) **PikoPiko Amy Rose Gashat (PikoPiko Amy Rose Gashat) **Kind Cream Gashat (Kind Cream Gashat) **Beauty Spy Rouge Gashat (Beauty Spy Rouge Gashat) **Jungle Stick Gashat (Jungle Stick Gashat) **Chaos Shadow Gashat (Chaos Shadow Gashat) **Psycho Silver Gashat (Psycho Silver Gashat) **Power Full Knuckles Gashat (Power Full Knuckles Gashat) **Fired Blaze Gashat (Fired Blaze Gashat) **ChouDoctor Eggman Gashat (Super Doctor Eggman Gashat) **Robot Metal Sonic Gashat (Robot Metal Sonic Gashat) **Storming Nicolas Gashat (Storming Nicolas Gashat) **Bang Bang Winner Gashat (Bang Bang Winner Gashat) **Armors Nices Gashat (Yoroi Nices Gashat) Category:Weapons